


Legs

by TheChronicLiar



Category: Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2th Century, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Height issues, I'm a horrible person, Is he Bugs or not, Legs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChronicLiar/pseuds/TheChronicLiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cadet and Dodgers are in a fevered discussion on if 404 is Bugs Bunny or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legs

Partially based on not-a-comedian's comic.

(No good title)

"I can't see it," Dodgers said as he walked down the corridor with Cadet trailing behind him. The pig's short stride make it to where he has to jog to keep up.

"B-b-but, Captain, he looks just like him!" Cadet yelled out in frustration.

Dodgers rolled his eyes. Cadet had been trying for the last ten minutes to tell him that the actor Bugs Bunny and 404 is the same person. Doubtful. "They don't even look alike," he said.

"Oh really?" Cadet asked sarcastically.

Dodgers stopped and nodded. "Yes. Also, not a robot." His hands were placed firmly on hips as he looked down at the Cadet.

"Cyborg," Cadet corrected as he looked back up at him annoyed.

"Bless you," Dodgers said off handedly. "Second, he's too short," Dodgers continued.

"Who's too short?" came from behind them. They turned their heads to the noise to see the subject of their discussion.

"Well I-I-I-" Cadet stuttered as he looked worriedly at 404.

Dodgers rolled his eyes. "We're talking about you," he told the rabbit.

404's ears seemed to perk at that. "Really?" he said happily.

"Yeah," Dodgers dragged out, somewhat interested by the rabbit's behavior. "Cadet, here, thinks you look like a guy named Bugs Bunny," he said while pointing his thumb at the Cadet.

Cadet sighed before whispering to Dodgers. "Captain, I don't think it's a g-good idea to tell him."

Dodgers paid him no attention as he watched 404's face slowly form into a look of shock. "Is that so?" 404 questioned.

"Yeah, but I don't see it," Dodgers stated.

"Really?" 404 drew out as he gave Dodgers a look that the duck had seen on Cadet one too many times.

"Yes, there are too many differences," Dodgers went on to say.

"Captain, I really don't think-" Cadet started in a rush, but was cut off by 404.

"Then tell me," 404 demanded.

"There are many reasons, but I'll keep it short for your sake," Dodgers started. "For one, you're a robot, you two don't even look alike, your fur is the wrong shade of gray, no white gloves," he continued to ramble off reasons.

"I thought he was going to keep it short," 404 muttered to Cadet.

Cadet casted him a wary glance before focusing back on his Captain.

"-your voice is too high, your teeth are all wrong. By the way I know a good dentist," Dodgers paused in his ramblings.

404 gave him a deadpan look. "Just keep going," he grumbled, growing more irritated.

"Whatever. You're looks," Dodger said. "Now, where was I…Your names not the same, you're a robot, and you're way too short. I mean look at you!"

"…Too short?" 404 slowly said as glared at Dodgers. "That is the best excuse you can come up with?! Too short!" His yelling made both the captain and his cadet step back, away from him.

"Ah…" Dodgers tried to say something to cool the trigger happy rabbit down. "I gave a whole list of things. Apparently not being able to hear is another difference," he mumbled the last bit to Cadet.

"Oh dear," Cadet whispered as he watched 404 in horror.

Not surprisingly, 404 heard Dodgers' mumble. "I am not too SHORT!" he yelled as his right arm formed into a gun and pointed it towards Dodgers.

Dodgers let out a manly scream as he jumped behind the Cadet. "I can't help it if it is true!"

404 glared, if possible, even darker at Dodgers. He let out a roar of frustration, causing the two to flinch and close their eyes. By the time Dodgers opened his eyes, wondering why the rabbit hadn't shot them, 404 was gone.

"What was his problem?" Dodgers grumbled as he stepped away from the Cadet.

"You," the Cadet sassed.

Dodgers ignored him. "I'll tell you another thing that's different, their personalities."

At that, Cadet could only slam his own hand to his forehead as his reply to his captain's stupidity.

It was a few hours before Dodgers saw 404 again. The rabbit had made his way into his private quarters, all smugly, just before he was about to crawl into bed. Dodgers glared at him tiredly as he waited for 404 to tell him why he was here.

"Sup, Dodgers," 404 said coyly with his hand on his hip, obviously trying to show off his new legs that were were…curvaceous. He was in a much better mood than he was earlier when he left.

"Ah…nice legs," he muttered back, quite stunned by the new legs.

"Thank you," 404 said with a wide grin. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Dodgers beat him.

"Did you borrow them from your robot girlfriend of…?" Dodgers asked, actually wanting to know.

It was a split second reaction as 404's calm, somewhat smug, face twisted into the raw anger it held earlier. "THEY'RE UNISEX!" he hollered as both of his arms turned into guns.

Without the cadet to hide behind, Dodgers ran out of the room screaming as a mad rabbit chased after him.


End file.
